Useless
by FUN1M4T10N F4N
Summary: Gender-bent, Role-switch with Astrid and Hiccup. "Useless. That's all I've ever been."


A/N: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.

* * *

Useless.

That's all I had been ever since the day I was born.

I sat at the docks, my battle-axe beside me. Small waves lapped at the wooden planks, retreating and charging back even harder each time. They're practically just like her.

Hailey Horrendous Haddock.

My first crush and my only one.

She had been one of my childhood friends when my mom and dad were still alive along with Snotlout and the gang. But after my parents died, I don't know what happened. Everyone had started to blame it on me for some unknown reason, and I guess I just took it all in, not even trying to defend myself in the process. I soon regretted that, because a few weeks later, Hailey started blaming me too. Wow. What did I do for the Gods to want to treat me like this? Why can't I ever be the hero in the story? Or at least the sidekick? Instead I was stuck as the useless kid who always got in the way.

So one day, I thought, why not just end it all? And then I thought, is there anything I wanna live for in this world anymore? Only one thing came to mind.

Hailey.

My parents already died in a dragon attack, so I have no family to live for. And Hailey would most likely reject me.

So I really have nothing now huh?

I took my battle-axe. It used to be my mom's, Stoic gave it to me.

Positioning the axe, I readied to plunge it into my still beating heart, not noticing the thundering footsteps going in my direction.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I also didn't notice the giant hammer being hurled at my axe at the current moment. As the weapon pierced through my shirt, the hammer flung the axe out of my grip, flinging it a couple of feet away.

A similar kind of thing happened to me when my ticket to Valhalla was taken away. Something, or should I say someone, crushed me into a hug. The person was a girl, guessing from the slim waist and petite yet strong figure. The mystery person was crying into my shirt, burying her face more and more each time I tried to pull away.

Hailey?

"Don't ever try to do that again," she hiccupped.

"E-eh?!"

"You heard me. I'm not gonna repeat myself." she said, her face growing warm.

"Hailey? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed, it's like three in the morning?!" I exclaimed.

"I saw you sneak out, so I followed you." she mumbled.

"Well, anyway I would like to continue what I was doing earlier so if you don't mind-"

"No,"

"What? For all I know, the village would be better off without me. Heck they won't even care!"

"I would..." Hailey whispered.

"I don't see why. Everyone, even you hates me being here, so why don't you just run along, and let me get to Valhalla. Okay?" I stood up and tried to find my axe in the darkness. Hailey stood up with me and took my wrist, turning me around.

"What now?" I started, but those were the only two words I had the chance to utter before Hailey pulled my lips down to hers. My mind went on overdrive right then and there. Alarms rang in my mind as I tried to process what was happening. Gradually, I kissed her back. I wasn't that slow.

I broke it soon after a few minutes, knowing full well the chief wouldn't accept me.

"I don't care what the village thinks of you. I won't even care what my dad thinks, he barely listens to me anyway."

"Then how come you've never hung out with me before?"

"Well, the other kids stopped doing it, so well, yeah." she flusteredly replied.

"Thanks for almost always being there for me then." I sat down and leaned against a boulder. Hailey did the same.

"So are we...um, I don't know exactly how to say this..."

"Together?" I suggested.

"Y-yeah."

"We haven't even said I love you to eachother yet." I chuckled at how cliche I thoguht the situation was.

"Okay, then I-I love you." Hailey stuttered, an adorable blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I l-love you, too." I kissed her forehead, making her face flame up. I laughed.

"I-it's not funny!" she stated, punching my arm.

"You're so cute when you blush, I couldn't help it." I struggled to say as I continued to laugh.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Anyway, goodnight Hailey." I waved as I started to stand, but Hailey pulled my sleeve down.

"Wait, I want to stay here." she said.

"Okay, but if your dad tries to kill your boyfriend, it's going to be your fault." I stated. Hailey laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." Hailey said, hugging my arm.

Little did they know, Asher was more than right.

* * *

A/N: And that was sucky. But I hope at least some of you guys liked it.


End file.
